Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Argyranthemum frutescens. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balargluitexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balargluitexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program with the objectives of developing Argytanthemem plants that are freely branching, freely flowering and have a compact, upright growth habit.
The new cultivar is the result of open pollination, with the female parent being a proprietary breeding selection designated NC2306, characterized by white flowers with yellow centers. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor during February 2000, in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits white ray florets with light yellow disc florets,
(b) forms medium green foliage,
(c) a good basal branching character, and
(d) exhibits a compact upright growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Sugar Babyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,298). In side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar have larger leaves and larger flowers with fewer ray florets.